The present invention relates to a vehicular desk unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular desk unit for an automotive vehicle having a steering wheel.
Vehicular desk units of the type disclosed herein are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,507, issued Oct. 16, 1934 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,709, issued Mar. 14, 1939 to Bake, U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,789, issued May 21, 1940 to Robilotto, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,127, issued Aug. 8, 1950 to Dobbs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,222, issued Dec. 1, 1953 to Wolfe and U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,642, issued Jan. 31, 1956 to Thompson.
Objects of the invention are to provide a vehicular desk unit of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed on a steering wheel and removed from the steering wheel with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a desk in a vehicle, especially useful for sales people and others who must keep accounts, records, and the like, while on the road, in their vehicles.